


New Horizons

by space_seals



Series: Descendants Drabbles [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, here we go again, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_seals/pseuds/space_seals
Summary: A tearful evening on the Isle's docks leads to a new future





	New Horizons

Life on the Isle was never easy. Never has been and probably never will be. A fact you have learned the hard way. 

Tonight, is another night you've been shoved out into the rain; kicked out by your mother, Lady Medusa, to scrounge for more precious jewels or items to pay for your lodgings. Not without a slap or two to the face. 

But instead of searching for jewels, that are far and from between on the Isle, you are sat on the docks; gazing out to a seemingly endless sea and imagining a horizon that could hold so many adventures. That's all you have ever wanted really, to sail away and forget about all your problems. But not even the Isle's resident pirates could help you with that dream.

Despite being in the territory of said pirates, you aren't overly worried. You're low enough on the food chain to not pose a threat and hidden enough to not be seen. Or so you think.

Unbeknownst to you, the sounds of your sobs have drawn the attention of a member of the pirate crew: a certain son of Gaston. It just so happens that the isolated stretch of docks you are sat on is a regular haunt of Gil's as well. A place he can go to get away from the desolation of the Isle; as well as the merciless teasing of his crew.

"Are you okay?" The sudden sounding of the voice makes you jump, not hearing him approach. 

"I'm fine." You sniffle, remaining staring out to sea.

Gil frowns, not believing the lie you choked out. Tentatively, he takes steps towards you; waiting for you to scatter - just like most of the Isle's inhabitants when seeing members of Uma's crew. But you don't. Instead you remain staring out into the horizon; dreaming of a life beyond. 

To Gil, your lack of fear is interesting. Everyone on the Isle knows who Uma's crew are and wisely stay away. But you haven't even moved; in fact, you haven't even acknowledged who he is. And he likes it. 

Silently he sits next to you, letting his legs dangle over the dock. Neither of you speaks, merely staring outwards. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He breaks the silence, turning towards you with a soft expression. 

"I told you I'm fine." You snap, remembering that any weakness on the Isle is bound to be exploited. 

"I can tell that you're not." 

Turning towards him, you start to deny the fact that you are visibly not okay but he beats you to it.

"Your eyes are red, you have been crying." 

It only takes those words to have you crying again. Turning away from him, you look towards the ocean again, the blue expanse blurred from your tears. 

"I just hate this place; I hate my mum and I hate having to be just as evil as her." You turn to him, "Don't you hate it? This place and our parents dictating who we are... it's wrong. So wrong."

"I... I think you're right. This place is a nightmare." 

Wiping your tears, you smile at him. You never thought any child of a villain would feel the same way. But here he was, someone who understands you. As you look to ask who he is, the recognition kicks in: Gil, son of Gaston. A valued member of Uma's pirate crew. The same pirate crew who have made a career of robbing you of any valuables and riches that would perhaps would save you from your mother's raging fists. 

Your smile drops. Something that Gil is quick to notice. 

"Who are you? I have never seen you before." He asks. 

Of course he hasn't. Surely it's not commonplace for pirates to remember the faces of those they've stolen from. 

"Y/N. Daughter of Lady Medusa." You say stiffly. 

There doesn't seem to be much recognition. Why would there ever be? It isn't as if your mother commands that much respect on the Isle. It's not as if you do either. 

"Lady Medusa? Isn't she that swamp woman?" He asks, almost as if to himself. But you hear anyway.

"The one and only." 

"The one we-" the recognition dawns on his face. 

"Yep. The one you pirates love to terrorise and steal from." You don't look at him. 

While it's true that life on the Isle is first-come first-served, and that everyone steals from everyone, the resident pirate crew simply adore stealing everything your family owns. Your mother even suspects them of trying to burn the house down last summer. But without proof, who honestly knows?

"I'm sorry. We're just trying to get by." You turn to look at him, registering the sincerity on his face. 

You sigh, it doesn't matter who stole from you - not really. Although you don't like admitting it, you've stolen far too much from far too many people across the years. The only things you don't have that Uma's pirate crew do is a ship and respect. 

"Aren't we all."

You look at Gil, feeling your anger rising as you think back on all the nights on an empty stomach; being cold on the streets as well as in your draughty home. While across the bay, princes and princesses reside in castles far too big for their needs.

"Why should we have to live like this? Imprison our parents, sure, but don't keep us in poverty. Living like this, all the while with picture-perfect Auradon in sight, that's what makes us bad. Having to get used to clawing our way to every scrap; to use every rule out of the books to get just what we need to survive. It's not right." 

Upon finishing your rant, you realise that somewhere down the line you had stood up and began to pace; leaving Gil staring up at you in something quite like... awe? A look that you never see.

"What?"

He smiles up at you, seemingly enamoured with you ranting and raving from. "I know someone who'd like what you're talking." 

Offering your arm, you pull Gil up to stand beside you. If you are being honest with yourself, you aren't sure how you've gone from crying to staring into the smiling face of a young pirate, but you aren't complaining. These kinds of nights usually end worse. 

"Come with me, Uma wants people like... like you." He smiles at you, hand still in your own. 

"Like me?"

He smiles wider, "Someone reaching for change, someone who wants to do something about it. I promise you; she'll love you." 

You pause, Uma is well-known for her ruthlessness but to be a part of a crew, away from your mother and nearer to this smiling pirate... Perhaps, this would be a chance to find people who truly care for you - instead of a parent who only sees value from what they gain from you. A chance to have love, adventure... maybe even freedom.

Nodding at Gil, you allow Gil to begin leading you through the docks. Away from your tearful vulnerability and into a future that, perhaps, will take you into the limitless horizon. A future that you will happily spend beside the smiling, sweet son of Gaston.


End file.
